La technique interdite de Kazemaru
by Fics-Of-Yume
Summary: Bref, One Shot reprenant des éléments de l'anime. Les Dark Emperor affrontent les Raimon. Mais que se passerait-il, s'il y avait un petit problème? Parfois, l'utilisation d'une technique peut gâcher toute une vie.


Depuis le match de Genesis, il avait cherché à devenir plus fort, mais au fond de lui-même, il avait peur, peur de cette puissance. Enfin de compte, c'était principalement le regard de Gran qui l'avait terrifié. Il n'y avait qu'amusement, haine, confiance et folie dans ces yeux émeraudes, et cela avait atteint le coeur de Kazemaru. Pourquoi, et comment arrivaient-ils à être plus rapides que lui?! Toute la confiance qu'il avait acquis grâce à Endou s'était envolée, ne laissant que le doute et la faiblesse. À quoi servait-il, s'il n'était pas le plus rapide? À rien, strictement à rien. Et il était encore plus déprimé à cause de la défaite contre l'Alia Academy. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'était alors isolé sur un pont, observant son sombre reflet dans l'eau claire et transparente.

Même si cela ne saignait pas, il avait mal. Les larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moments. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait acquit durant toutes ces années s'était envolé. Tout ces efforts, toutes ces compétences, toutes ces victoires, toutes ces défaites. Tout cela s'était envolé en une fraction de secondes, volé par le regard de son ennemi.

Puis, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Surpris, il se retourna un peu mais devina de suite de qui il s'agissait. Le nouveau venu s'assit juste à côté de lui tout en rigolant, tandis que Kazemaru essuya les larmes qu'il venait de verser.

" C'était un beau match! Déclara le brun d'un air idiot. Hiroto est un très bon attaquant, tu ne trouves pas? Il doit être quelqu'un de formidable!"

Le bleu, irrité par ces paroles, serra les dents en se retenant de lui crier dessus. Il le considérait comme un ami?! Cet extraterrestre?! Il n'en revenait pas... Il trouvait donc que Gran était meilleur que lui..? Il se leva, toujours le regard braqué sur l'eau qui ne reflétait que le reflet de lui-même, détruit, démuni, déprimé, retenant ses larmes, serrant les dents et les poings, tandis que son ami fronçait les sourcils.

"- Il y a un problème, Ichirouta?"

Le problème? C'était lui, tout entier. Ce corps, cet esprit, cette âme, cette façon d'être. Mais plus encore : il était jaloux, jaloux d'Hiroto. Il avait un pincement au coeur dès qu'Endou en parlait. Depuis que le brun l'avait pris dans son club de foot, il avait développé des sentiments envers lui, et pas qu'amicaux. À chaque fois qu'il l'encourageait, il reprenait espoir. À chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il avait chaud. À chaque fois qu'il arrêtait un tir, il frémissait. À chaque fois qu'il se blessait, ou qu'il prenait un ballon en pleine tête, son coeur ratait un battement. Et il avait compris deux mois plus tard qu'il était amoureux, amoureux de son capitaine.

"- Il n'y a rien...  
- Mais bien sûr!"

Même s'il était à côté, son image était dans sa tête. Ce sourire idiot, cet air idiot, cette pose idiote, cet espoir idiot... Tout chez lui lui plaisait. Puis soudainement, l'image d'Hiroto vint s'installer. Ce sourire sadique, ce regard haineux, cette silhouette effrayante... Cela lui fit un choc. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Rester aux à ces côtés, ou fuir en attendant la puissance? Une seule chose était sûre... C'était qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

"- Mamoru. Je quitte l'équipe.  
- ... HEIN?! QUOI?! COMMENT ÇA?! Cria-t-il, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites.  
- Tu as bien entendu. Bonne chance!"

Puis, il commença à courir, courir n'importe où, mais loin de lui qui était resté sur le pont, choqué de la nouvelle. Oui, ce n'était pas correct envers Miyasaka, qu'il avait abandonné pour jouer au foot. Ce n'était pas correct envers ses coéquipiers, qui comptaient sur lui. Et ce n'était pas correct envers Endou, de le laisser porter toutes ces responsabilités. Mais à partir de maintenant, c'est à lui de devenir plus fort. C'est alors que la pierre Alia entra dans sa vie, et lui offrit une autre chance dans le football.

************

La haine, voilà ce qui le consumait. La haine envers le foot, la haine envers Endou. Il avait appris de par son entraineur que Genesis venait de perdre, ils venaient alors vers eux. Il avait tout préparé : La pierre, son costume, sa tenue, son coeur, et surtout, sa technique...

***********

Ils venaient enfin d'arriver. L'entraineur les avait accueillis avec une drôle d'attitude, même s'il savait ce que c'était. Kazemaru savait qu'il les utilisaient. Mais eux aussi, l'utilisait, alors cela ne posait aucuns problèmes. Puis, il aperçut le visage rayonnant d'Endou qui venait de remporter la victoire, aux côtés de ses coéquipiers. Cette vue lui serra le coeur, mais il ne devait pas montrer ses émotions. Plus jamais, il ne sera faible, plus jamais!

Enfin, ce fut l'heure de se montrer. Il ôta sa capuche noire, laissant voler ainsi ses cheveux bleus, et fixa leur capitaine d'un air cupide. Ce fut un choc pour Mamoru. Voir ainsi l'un de ses meilleurs amis devenir leur dernier ennemi lui faisait mal. Son regard, avant doux, était devenu froid et confiant.

"- Que fais-tu ici, Kazemaru?!  
- Nous nous retrouvons enfin... Endou Mamoru."

*********

Le match était terminé. Toute l'équipe des Dark Emperor avait été séduite, une fois encore, par le football du brun. Tous? Non... Pas Ichirouta. Ce dernier avait utilisé sa technique juste avant la fin, cette technique interdite qu'il avait mise en place grâce à Nagumo et Suzuno, les capitaines respectifs de Proeminence et Diamond Dust. Il était essoufflé, au sol, se tenant le torse, devant la petite troupe qu'avait formé ses anciens amis. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, à présent... Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que cette technique était interdite.

"- Ça va, Ichirouta? Demanda le capitaine en lui tendant la main.  
- Hm..."

Il s'assit sur le sol et regarda vers le collège. Ils étaient sûrement en vacances, en cette période de l'année.

"- Pourquoi tu m'ignores?!  
- Je ne t'ignore pas, te fais pas de films. Répliqua le bleu, se tenant le front."

Il avait mal à la tête, maintenant... Pendant qu'Endou s'énervait, lui, n'écoutait plus. Il essayait de contrôler ses émotions, mais aussi la douleur. Surtout que la pierre avait été brisée, toutes ces blessures étaient revenues, lui causant d'atroces douleurs sur tout son corps.

"- Putain, tu vois pas que tu me soules?! Lâche-moi!  
- Je ne te lâcherais pas, Ichirouta!"

Toute la troupe de derrière observait les deux "amis" se disputer. Puis enfin, Kazemaru se tut. Sa gorge n'arrivait plus à émettre un quelconque son. Il commença à voir flou, et le haut de son corps tomba sur le sol terreux du terrain de foot. À ce moment, tous se turent, se précipitant vers Kazemaru. Son corps tremblait, ses sens étaient perturbés, ses muscles ne réagissaient plus, ses yeux se fermaient, il n'entendait plus rien, il n'arrivait plus à parler ni à bouger. Il réussissait juste à entendre les battements de son coeur qui ralentissaient.

**Voilà la punition pour avoir essayé une technique interdite**.

***********

"- Kazemaru!"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se jeta dans ses bras. Lui, ne comprenait pas. Il était dans un hôpital, en pyjama typique d'un établissement de cette fonction, le cardiogramme faisant des bruits incessants.

"- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté! Tu m'as fais trop peur, tu sais?! Lorsque tu étais parti, j'ai déprimé... Et c'est un gamin qui essayait l'une de mes techniques qui m'a remonté le moral! C'est grâce à ça que je m'en suis rendu compte... Espèce d'idiot, je t'aime! Comme un fou! J'ai failli avoir eu une crise cardiaque quand j'ai vu que tu étais devenu mon ennemi! Bien que la tenue moulante t'ailles bien..."

Il était perdu. Assimiler tant d'informations au réveil était vraiment dur. ... HEIN?! Il venait de lui dire "je t'aime"?! Mamoru mit sa tête dans le cou du malade, et le serra fort dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer.

"- Je suis si heureux que tu ailles bien! Tout le monde s'est inquiété lorsque tu es tombé au sol, sans respirer!  
- Désolé..."

Il se redressa, le fixant dans les yeux, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Trouvant le geste trop brusque pour lui, le bleu le repoussa légèrement, le rouge aux joues, le regard braqué vers la fenêtre.

"- Excusez-moi... Mais... Qui êtes-vous?  
- ... Hein?  
- Je ne vous connais pas.  
- Kaze', si c'est une blague, c'est vraiment pas drôle..."

Un médecin entra dans la pièce, faisant redresser le joueur de foot, encore sous le choc.

"- Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir! Il a une amnésie due à la chute... Sa tête a dû frapper contre quelque chose... En tout cas, on va faire tout notre possible pour qu'il retrouve sa mémoire!"

Mamoru n'en revenait pas. Il ne se souvenait plus de lui?! Comment est-ce possible?! Non... Il n'y croyait pas une seconde... Mais il fallait bien l'admettre : il ne se souvenait de personne, ni de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne se souvient même pas qu'il a joué au football!

"- Très bien... Je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'il se souvienne de moi."

_"Lorsque blessures et haines se mêlent,_  
_Douleur et larmes s'entremêlent._  
_Il t'avait juré un amour éternel,_  
_Mais ses souvenirs l'ont abandonné sous ton aile."_

**********

Il lui rendait une fois encore, une visite. Lorsqu'il avait appris pour la mémoire de Kazemaru, il avait eu un choc. C'était comme si une partie de sa vie avait été effacée. À partir de ce jour, il le regardait bizarrement. Après tout, pour lui, il avait reçu la déclaration d'amour d'un inconnu qui le harcelait, c'était pas rien.

Il s'arrêta devant cette porte, indiquant la chambre 378. À quoi cela servait en fin de compte? Même après trois mois, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il le trouvait peut-être agaçant, à venir le voir tout les jours? Que diable, il s'en fichait... Il voulait être avec lui.

Il ouvrit donc la porte, regardant sa silhouette sur son lit. Il entra et referma doucement la porte. Il s'approcha, et remarqua qu'il avait l'air en "bug". Il secoua sa main devant ces yeux : aucune réaction.

"- Kazemaru?"

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. D'habitude, il répondait, même s'il n'y avait pas de conversation. Puis, il se leva d'un coup, regarda le garçon en face de lui et déclara :

"- On joue au foot?!  
- ... Hein?  
- On joue au foot? Articula le bleu.  
- Euh... Bah... Si tu veux. Arriva-t-il a dire, surpris que Kazemaru lui adresse la parole."

Ils sortirent de la petite salle, traversèrent les couloirs et les rez-de-chaussée pour enfin rejoindre le terrain. Le malade avait l'autorisation de sortir, bien sûr, mais il devait surveiller tout de même sa santé. Endou se mit dans les cages, sans ses gants qu'il avait oublié chez lui, et donna le ballon à son ami. Lui, regarda juste le ballon à ses pieds, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées.

"- Euh... Kazemaru?  
- ... Je crois, oui..."

Hein? Il parlait à qui là? D'un coup, le capitaine s'inquiéta. Il était dans le même cas que Shirou, avec son frère jumeau! ... À mais non, il n'avait pas de frère jumeau. Une théorie de plus qui tombe à l'eau, une!

"- Mamoru... Je crois que je me souviens."

Là, il eut un bug. Deux minutes plus tard, il le regarda avec des yeux ronds et commença à crier.

"- Tu te souviens de quoi?! Exactement?!  
- Un regard, un regard vert. Un regard de fou... Qui fait peur."

Le brun soupira. Il ne se souvenait pas encore de sa déclaration... Si? Mais alors, il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant?!

"- C'est encore un peu flou dans ma tête...  
- Tu te souviens de tout ce que l'on a traversé avant ce match?  
- Euh... À peu près.  
- Oh trop cool! Cria-t-il pendant qu'il commençait à danser de joie.

Il était trop content. Il se souvenait enfin de lui! Enfin! Pendant trois mois, il avait essayé! Il avait enfin réussi! Il était si heureux qu'il se jeta, une fois de plus, dans ses bras, le faisant tomber sur le sol herbeux. Il se retrouvait, maintenant, à califourchon sur le garçon aux yeux ambrés, devenu rouge comme... Une tomate fusionnée avec une patate, même si ça existe pas. J'avais juste envie de dire le mot "patate". Bref! Revenons à nos pingouins!

"- D-Désolé! J'ai pas fais exprès!  
- C'est pas grave... Tu peux te relever..? Fit-il, très gêné.  
- Hm... Non."

Le bleu laissa échapper un "hein?" pendant que son capitaine se couchait sur lui, profitant ainsi de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Il hoqueta de surprise, aussi rouge que les cheveux de Gran, et resta là les yeux écarquillés.

"- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis, lorsque tu t'es réveillé?  
- Euh... À peine. Je me souviens juste de la "tenue moulante qui m'allais bien"."

Endou explosa de rire, à côté de son ami qui était vraiment plus que gêné. Malgré tout, il sentait les battements irréguliers du malade, et essayait de les synchroniser avec les siens. C'était une façon de se compléter, en quelque sorte.

"- Tu te souviens que de ça?!  
- Bah ouais...  
- Espèce d'idiot...  
- Je ne suis pas idiot!"

Il se redressa au dessus de lui et le fixa dans les yeux. Kazemaru, lui, détourna le regard, toujours avec cette couleur pourpre sur ses joues. Mamoru fit la moue, et passa sa main sur son visage, ce qui le fit encore plus rougir. On aurait dit qu'il avait attrapé un coup de soleil!

"- Q-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais? Se risqua-t-il de demander.  
- Oh, rien. Je t'aime, voilà tout."

Troisième gros bug de la journée. D'un coup, Kazemaru se souvint de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Le match, la défaite, et la technique interdite... Que diable avait-il essayé de faire?! Mais peu importe, pour le moment, il venait d'entendre un deuxième fois "je t'aime" par son capitaine adoré. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ces sentiments soient réciproques.

"- Mais j'imagine que toi, tu ne ressens pas la même chose à mon égard...  
- N'importe quoi!"

Le silence s'installa. Endou, surpris de l'intervention de Ichirouta, attendait qu'il continue sa phrase. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus, gêné, essaya de détourner le regard.

"- je t'aime aussi... Idiot.  
- Je ne suis pas un idiot!  
- si.  
- Oh, je vois. Tu vas avoir une punition alors."

Mamoru se leva, laissant son coéquipier à terre et s'assit, dos à lui, en jouant avec son ballon. Kazemaru aussi se redressa, et rigola à la vue de sa mine boudeuse.

"- Il n'y a rien de drôle.  
- C'est bon, fais pas la tête!  
- Et comment tu vas m'en empêcher?"

Il se rapprocha du capitaine de Raimon, le sourire au lèvres, tandis que celui-ci était dos à lui. Soudain, il le prit dans ses bras en mettant sa tête dan son cou pour humer son parfum. Endou rougit, surpris de son intervention, et rigola un peu.

"- Bon, ok... Je fais pas la tête.  
- Tu vois?"

Le garçon qui portait un bandeau orange se retourna pour lui faire fasse, et l'enlaça à son tour. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en avait envie! Tellement longtemps qu'il voulait le faire! C'était comme dans un rêve...

Puis, ils s'embrassèrent, le rouge aux joues, le sourire aux lèvres. Pas un baiser langoureux, non. Un simple "smack". C'était juste un geste pour leur montrer qu'ils s'aimaient. Juste un geste pour faire battre encore plus leur coeur à l'unisson.

"- Tu crois que les autres vont réagir comment?"

Ils entendirent des bruits derrière eux, ils se retournèrent donc précipitamment.

"- Mais on le savait déjà, capitaine!"


End file.
